The First Time
by Young Mistress Malfoy
Summary: “I’ve missed you, Ginny. It’s been too long.” Draco said, his voice dripping with desire. He moved closer and slid his arms around Ginny’s waist, pulling her against him. ONESHOT.


Draco slid back the door of an empty compartment and went in, putting his trunk in the luggage cubicle; Crabbe and Goyle followed suit. They filed in inside the compartment, putting their trunks in the cubicle as Draco did. The three of them then sat down, Crabbe and Goyle chatting, or rather, grunting to each other animatedly. Draco, meanwhile, looked out the window as Hogwarts express slowly pulled out of the station, and then began to pick up pace. He felt happy, elated even, that he was going back to Hogwarts. Though his family was temporarily disgraced due to their Death-Eater alliances and participation, there was nothing now that galleons could not buy, not even social redemption, especially because the ministry needed funds for repair. His thoughts were just wandering on to Ginny Weasley, how he missed her and waited patiently for the new term to begin, when her voice screeched from outside the compartment. Draco's head snapped up to look at the window of the compartment door in time to see Pansy Parkinson's dark hair rush past.

"I'll get you for this, Parkinson, you idiot!" Ginny's voice yelled, and as Draco watched the glass window of the compartment door, her red hair flew in the same way Pansy's did as Ginny pursued the dark-haired girl down the aisle.

Draco smirked. That was_ his_ Ginny, her temper as fiery as her hair. He stood up from the seat, pulled out his robes and prefect badge from his trunk and put them on. He finished, pinning the shining badge on the chest part of his robes, where it was easily visible. As he smoothed down his robes, Goyle spoke up.

"It's too early, what are you wearing your robes for?" he asked, blinking up at Draco. Draco sighed, wondering how Goyle passed all his years in Hogwarts with that brain of his.

"I only just remembered, I have prefect duty." Draco explained nonchalantly. "Besides, I have a certain redhead to take house points from." He said, a smirk playing upon his lips. He slid the door open and strode out of the compartment, leaving Crabbe and Goyle sniggering evilly at the thought of Gryffindor losing house points this early. _Ah, they do not even know._ Draco thought.

He was going to enjoy this.

Ginny Weasley chased Pansy Parkinson down the aisle, after the Slytherin girl tried to hex her face with a pimple charm behind her back. They tore through the length of the aisle, Ginny getting more furious as Pansy successfully outran her. _It won't be long,_ Ginny thought. _You'll reach the end of the train, and then I'll have you, Parkinson._ Ginny clasped her wand in her pocket, and drew it out as she and Pansy neared the end of the train. When they reached it, Pansy stopped and turned around, facing Ginny.

"Ran out of breath, Parkinson?" Ginny sneered at Pansy, who was obviously starting to panic. Pansy was defenseless, as her wand slipped from her hand during the chase.

"No," she said defiantly. "I merely stopped to give you a fair chance. You have to give me a fair chance as well." she said. Ginny rolled her eyes. She knew Pansy was grasping at straws, using her muddled reasoning to escape unscathed. Unfortunately for her, Ginny was too annoyed to let her off that easy.

"Sorry, Parkinson, but I'll have to use that _fair chance_ you gave me. Especially since you tried to ruin my face. Hmm, let's see," she said slowly, "what spell to use on you…Aha!" Ginny cried triumphantly as the perfect spell came to her mind. She raised her wand, ready to strike, and Pansy shrank away from her. She opened her mouth to cast the spell, when a drawling voice rang out from behind her, making a shiver run down her spine.

"Getting in trouble this early, Weasley?"

Ginny spun around, only to find herself face to face with Draco. He was stooping, so their faces were really close to each other. Another shiver ran down her spine as he smirked at her.

"You shouldn't try to hex people when they are wandless, Weasley. That's not very…Gryffindor-like. I could take house points from you, you know." he drawled. Ginny was only too stunned to react, and so Draco used this opportunity to get them alone. He straightened up and addressed Pansy.

"Go on now, Pansy. Your wand is with Blaise, I gave it to him after I picked it up from the aisle. Let me deal with this." Draco said charmingly. Pansy looked at him, first with an expression of disbelief, and then with annoyance. She scowled darkly at Draco and Ginny as she passed them, muttering incomprehensible words.

When Draco was sure Pansy was gone, he pulled the still shocked Ginny into a compartment. Unfortunately, the compartment was full of first years, but Draco remedied that.

"Out. Now." he barked fiercely at the poor first years, who were only too happy to comply. They rushed out of the compartment and out of sight, and Draco smirked, seating Ginny down on the vacated seat. He closed the compartment door, sat beside Ginny and took her wand from her hand.

"I'll take that." he said teasingly. It seemed to wake Ginny from her shock.

"What the—my wand! Why did you interfere Malfoy? I almost had her!" she said fiercely. Draco moved closer to her.

"I was waiting for a chance to be alone with you. The situation merely presented itself." he said huskily, dangerously near her ear.

"I…what?" Ginny said incoherently as another shiver ran down her spine due to Draco's closeness.

"I've missed you, Ginny. It's been too long." Draco said, his voice dripping with desire. He moved closer and slid his arms around Ginny's waist, pulling her against him. Using Ginny's wand, he locked the door, closed the blinds and sound-proofed the compartment. Then he closed the remaining small distance between them in a hungry kiss.

Ginny moaned as Draco's mouth ravaged her lips hungrily. He traced his tongue on her lower lip, asking her to open for him. She complied, opening her lips to his greedy kiss. His tongue tasted every corner of her sweet mouth, and his arms pressed her body firmly to his. She moaned against his mouth, her need for oxygen becoming more unbearable. She pushed him away gently, and they broke apart, their breathing ragged. Draco looked at Ginny as he tried to control his breathing. She looked flushed, and her eyes were closed as she too tried to steady her breath. He smirked and then moved again to kiss her neck. Ginny now lay limp in his arms.

"Draco…I…" she moaned. "Someone might see us." she finally managed to say amidst his ravishing. Draco stooped and looked at her with his eyes that were now the shade of solid steel; darkened due to his desire. He smiled charmingly at her.

"No one's going to bother us, Ginny. Don't worry." he said, and resumed kissing her lips again.

Ginny relaxed in his arms and followed her instincts. She started to participate actively, her tongue now tasting him back. Their kisses became more heated, and Draco pulled back from the kiss, only to attack her neck again. He kissed and sucked and licked at her neck, his pent up feelings flooding the moment. He had missed her terribly, for after the final battle came the summer vacation. Of course they owled each other regularly during the summer, but it was different to hold her in his arms.

"Draco…" Ginny moaned as he kissed the spot where her neck and her ear met. It felt wonderful, too good to be true, and in one fluid motion he laid her on the seat of the compartment, and he was on top of her. His hands began caressing her body. He kneaded her breasts with his left hand, while Ginny's wand clattered on the floor as he released it from his right hand to stroke her thighs. Higher and higher up her thighs his hand went, until it slipped under her skirt. He removed his hands from her but continued kissing her as he hastily unbuttoned her blouse. His hands were too frantic, so he took the wand from the floor and with a wave their clothes vanished. Ginny was now only in her knickers and Draco in his briefs. Ginny's breasts were fully exposed to him, and he stared down at her body for a while.

"Ginny…" he whispered, looking for the perfect word to say. "Beautiful" didn't do her justice.

Ginny blushed, but pulled Draco to her, her hands clasping around his neck. She kissed him with as much fervor as he kissed her, and his hands started roaming her body again. He tore his lips from her mouth and kissed down her neck, going further down until he reached her breasts. He sucked avidly at the rosy peak, making it hard, and did the same to the other. Meanwhile his hands reached her legs. He pulled them gently apart, and settled himself in between. His hard arousal pressed against her opening, with only her knickers and his briefs separating them. Draco returned to her mouth, kissing and devouring her, as his hands went up her thighs again, holding the waistband of her knickers. He pulled it down gently, and did the same with his briefs. He kissed Ginny fiercely, and his hand probed her folds. He smiled against her lips when he felt that she was wet. She was ready for him. He slipped his finger inside her and felt that she was tight. Ginny moaned as he pumped his finger slowly inside her. Suddenly, he removed his finger. Ginny seemed to awoke from her blissful stupor when she felt the tip of his arousal on her opening. Her body tensed.

"D-Draco…" she said, trembling. "I…it's…I haven't done this before."

Draco looked her in the eyes again. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked her tenderly.

"N-no…but, I'm…nervous." she said shakily.

Draco smiled at her warmly. "It's ok Ginny. Just relax. I'll be very careful and try not to hurt you too much." he said, and kissed her again. He smiled against her lips when he felt her body relax once more. He distracted Ginny with his kisses, and when he got her full attention, he slid inside her in one quick movement. Then he stilled.

Ginny felt pain tear through her body at Draco's invasion. She couldn't help the whimper that escaped from her lips, nor the tears that slid from her eyes. Draco kissed her lovingly, brushing her tears with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry Ginny…I'm sorry I hurt you." He whispered, trying to soothe her. "Don't worry, you'll get used to me. Tell me when you're ready, okay?"

Ginny nodded, her eyes closed shut. Draco continued kissing and soothing her affectionately. Little by little, Ginny felt the pain grow dull.

"Draco…I'm okay now." she said. Draco began making love to her. He went slowly at first, so as not to hurt her further. His thrusts were long and slow, and Ginny sighed at every thrust he made. The sensation of being one with Draco was overwhelming her.

"Ginny…you're so tight and warm. And you're mine." Draco growled. As the train trudged on, his thrusts became faster and harder, and instead of sighs, moans were now escaping Ginny's lips. Draco growled in approval as she sucked on his neck and moved her hips to match his thrusts.

"Draco…ohhh." Ginny moaned as she felt her pleasure build. Draco went harder and faster, pounding her into the cushion of the compartment seat. He was grunting now, going faster as their need for release began to heighten.

Then, Ginny's body convulsed violently, and she moaned his name as her walls clenched around his arousal. He called her over and over until he too, came, spurting his seed in her womb after a few more thrusts. He whispered her name in her ear as they rode out the waves of their orgasm.

They tried to steady their breaths with Draco still inside her. When their breathing became more regular, Draco began kissing her again lovingly. As he kissed her, he slid out of her gently. Ginny was the first one to pull up for air. They looked into each others' eyes, love radiating from them. Draco sat up, bringing Ginny with him in his strong arms. She leaned on him as he stroked her hair.

"I love you, Ginny." Draco whispered to her hair.

"I love you too, Draco." Ginny answered, her eyes closed serenely. After a while of enjoying his touch, she suggested that they get dressed.

"Mmm hmm." Draco said, reaching for their clothes. He handed Ginny her clothes, and they began dressing. After that, Ginny picked up her wand, opened the blinds with it, and pocketed it. Then they resumed their sitting position with Ginny leaning on Draco. Both of them fell asleep after sometime.

Draco awoke with a start as he heard someone banging the compartment door. They had not noticed that the train had stopped. He looked up, and sure enough, there was a furious Ron and a jealous-looking Harry outside their compartment. He shook Ginny gently, calling her name to wake her up. She opened her eyes and kissed him on the lips groggily, as sleep still clouded her eyes.

"Your brother and Potter look like they're ready to kill me." Draco said, smirking, after they broke apart. Ginny merely smiled.

"I won't let them. C'mon, let's get out of the train." Ginny said. Draco opened the compartment door, and Ron and Harry rounded up on him at once.

"What did you do with my sister?" he demanded, his ears turning a violent shade of magenta.

Draco was about to answer when Ginny retorted, "We were only sleeping, you dolt, what did it look like?" Then she took Draco by the arm and walked off, leaving Harry and Ron bewildered.

As they stepped out the train, astonished faces greeted them. Ginny covered her eyes, and when Draco saw this, he chuckled.

"Ignore them, Ginny." he said, amused.

"Oh yeah, right. That would be easy, wouldn't it? Especially considering the reason Parkinson almost hexed me was because she was jealous of us." she said sarcastically. Draco chuckled again, drew her closer to his side, and kissed the top of her head. It earned him a few reproving glances from the Slytherins, not to mention a running Pansy Parkinson, screaming "I can't believe it!", angry stares from the Gryffindors, bewildered looks from the Ravenclaws and confused gawks from the Hufflepuffs. He smirked, not caring about them all.

_This is going to be an interesting year._ He thought.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, what do you all think? It's my first try at writing smut; comments, reviews and criticisms are hugely appreciated. Haha, I hardly slept because of this. And oh, by the way, this took place before the start of term of Ginny and Draco's seventh year, and this is sort of a prequel of**_** My Future is with You**_**, on how and when Ginny and Draco's sexlife started. Hahaha. Anyway, check out my story **_**My Future is with You**_**. I hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think. Thanks!**

**Young Mistress Malfoy**


End file.
